herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fluffy (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger)
A most unusual opponent, Fluffy the Thorny Devil Lizard was Boss Cass' main henchwoman following Sly's turning to the good side. However, as Ty the Tasmanian Tiger progressed, she started to reform and made the ultimate sacrifice. Role in the First Two Games In the first two games, Fluffy was explicitly a key antagonist stealing others' technology under Boss Cass' orders. During Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, she operates a Yeti mecha that Ty had to expose and destroy while on an icy turf. After being defeated, Fluffy fled, noting that Boss Cass was going to be "peeved" about her loss. She returns in a bigger role in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue as she assumes the role of top henchperson following Sly's leave. As Ty tried to put an oil rig fire, Fluffy releases a nanobot beast to attack Ty. During this distraction, Fluffy stole a "shadow drive" component that was necessary for Boss Cass' plot to create "Uber-Frill" soldiers through the use of mammalian blood from hostages. Cass was ultimately foiled by Ty's efforts. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' During the third game, however, Fluffy showed considerable signs of reformation as she was befriended by Ty despite everything between them in the past. After Shazza had been kidnapped by the Quinkan, Fluffy was pushed by Sly to help find her, although it would require them to seek aid from Boss Cass himself. After Ty defeated the monster that captured Shazza, Fluffy aided in their search for the expert of the "shadow stones" required to power the weapon needed to destroy the Quinkan leader Quinking, showing signs of change and remorse over her previous actions. At one point, she even told Ty that she wasn't worth saving from any predicament, although Ty begged to differ. Towards the end, Ty and the Quinking fought a tremendous battle but were caught at an impasse. Seizing the opportunity to kill them both, Boss Cass prepares a laser and fires. Fluffy, determined to keep Ty alive, takes the shot and is killed by the blast. However, her final act also destroyed the Quinking (and by extension, all of the Quinkan). Following Cass' defeat, Ty commemorates Fluffy as a hero, feeling intense sadness over her death. (However, a 100% completion cutscene features Julius' uncle Karlos claiming that he could bring her back to life via cloning the remains of her tail. Whether he can has yet to be seen.) Personality During her time as one of Boss Cass' underlings, Fluffy was loyal to her commander and went through criminal acts. She was also hostile towards Ty, even threatening him with the slit throat gesture at one point. However, she showed immense gratitude at Ty's friendship with her in the progress of the third game. In her remorseful state, she told Ty that she didn't feel she was deserving of help. Ty told her otherwise, assuring that he'd help a friend. Her reaction was a hug, thanking him for his support. This, among some other little hints (such as blowing Ty a kiss before being hit by the laser blast), might have implied that Fluffy was developing an attraction to the Thylacine in addition to being thankful for his kindness. However, there are some hints that she might have been fond of Ty prior to her redemption. After being defeated in the first game, she tells Ty, "If things were different, we could have been a team..." Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Redeemed Villains